Russell Twining
| title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }}Russ Twining was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. As a Commander, he was the first officer of the (NCC-85000) from 2379 to 2382. He later served as the Captain of the . Early life Much of the early life of Russell Lee Twining is unknown. He was born on 28 March 2342 in a labor camp, during the height of the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. In 2342, the responded to a distress call from a Yridian freighter under attack from Cardassian forces near the Federation border. The Beachmont arrived just as the Cardassians warped away. Captain Paul Twining led an away team to rescue survivors. They found few, but among them was a Bajoran infant, shielded under the bodies of his parents. With no other surviving relatives, the boy was adopted by Captain Twining and his wife, and named Russell Lee. Growing up on the Beachmont, among a mostly-human crew, Russ considered himself human, and showed little interest in his Bajoran heritage. He did display an aptitude for music, though, and learned to play the guitar, piano and Bajoran belaklavion (among other instruments), quickly mastering each. By the age of twelve, he also was an accomplished singer, and enjoyed performing for the crew or guests. Academy Russ Twining entered Starfleet Academy in 2360. While there, he befriended Jesse Erixon, as well as upperclassmen Mark Montgomery, Ben Riniker and Josh Hofmann. The latter served as a Cadre officer for Twining's squad. In 2362, Twining served his junior summer cruise on the , his father's ship. His senior year cruise was on the , alongside Ericsson and fellow cadet Chad Patterson. He graduated in 2364. Career Early assignments As an Ensign, Twining's first assignment after the Academy was on the as a junior engineer. He served on the Yamato for over a year, before transferring to the . The Yamato was destroyed ten days later at Iconia. On the Melbourne, Russ was reunited with Josh Hofmann. They served together until the Melbourne s destruction at the Battle of Wolf 359. After the Borg engagement, Twining was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned to the (NX-72307) as an operations officer. In 2368, Twining was promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned as Assistant Chief of Operations on Starbase 574. A year later, he transferred to the as Chief Operations Officer. Wartime service Twining remained on the Damascus into the 2370s. After Admiral James Leyton's coup on Earth, the Damascus was drawn into the so-called Federation Civil War, allied with the "patriot" forces who opposed Leyton. Once again Twining found himself serving with Josh Hofmann, who returned to active duty as the Damascus' helmsman. In 2373, Twining was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. In early 2374, Twining participated in Operation Return, the decisive final engagement in the Civil War. The Damascus was destroyed in the battle, but Twining and most of the crew survived. Later assignments After the war's end, Twining transferred to the [[Chesapeake|USS Chesapeake]] as Operations Officer, with Hofmann following once again. Also posted to the Chesapeake as Security Chief was another former Damascus officer and old friend of Twining's, Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker. Over the next several years, Twining, Hofmann and Riniker became inseparable, nicknamed "The Three Musketeers" by the rest of the crew. Twining remained on the Chesapeake until 2378, when he accepted a post at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards to oversee the final stages of construction on the . Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Russ Twining is "played" by Mel Gibson. His "voice double" for singing is of the musical group .'' Twining, Russell Twining, Russell Twining, Russell Twining, Russell Twining, Russell Twining, Russell Twining, Russell